


Truquito

by c123



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es demasiado corto para hacer un resumen así que...¡No pierdes nada por leerlo! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truquito

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa!!! :D Este es el primer one shot que subo aquí y el primero que hago de este fandom. Espero les guste y poder traerles pronto nuevos trabajos. ¡Hasta pronto!

 

Habían salido a dar una vuelta. Simplemente coger el coche y conducir por ahí. Brian era el piloto.

-Sabes que conduzco mejor que tú. Aceptalo- dijo Brian sonriendo.

Dom rió-Yeah. Por supuesto que no.-eso no borró la sonrisa de la cara del rubio.

-Puedo demostrártelo.

-Hazlo.

Brian continuó conduciendo sin aminorar la velocidad, pero su cuerpo, pese a no apartar las manos del volante, estaba vuelto hacia Dom. Sus ojos observando fijamente los de color marrón con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El Toretto correspondió a su mirada. Continuaron mirándose por unos instantes más.

-No me sorprende. Confío en ti con mi vida, dentro y fuera de la carretera. 

Dom podía no estar sorprendido, pero lo que acababa de decir definitivamente si sorprendió a Brian. No es que no lo supiera, ambos sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo y lo habían demostrado con acciones el uno al otro en varias ocasiones, pero en ningún momento lo habían expresado en voz alta. Eran hombres de acciones. Y que ahora Dom se haya abierto tanto y haya dicho lo que Brian, sin saberlo, necesitaba oír aunque fuese una sola vez. Saber que alguien confía tan ciegamente en él. Y que esa persona sea el hombre que se ha convertido en la persona más importante de su vida...

Antes de que Brian pueda responder Dom se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él. Juntó sus labios en un beso suave.  
Oh-oh. Pero siendo como son, eso no es suficiente. Brian inmediatamente olvida que están en medio de la carretera y que sus manos deben estar en el volante y no en Dom. El rubio gimió, perdido en el beso ,que rápidamente pasó de un beso inocente a uno apasionado, casi animal. 

De pronto, el coche se tambaleó hacia la derecha, casi saliéndose. Toretto fue el primero en separarse, provocando un gemido de protesta de parte del rubio. Rápidamente Dom agarra el volante y da un volantazo, sacándolos de la carretera. Brian ya consciente de lo que estaba pasando frenó el coche una vez que el otro maniobró. Ya estacionados, se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia delante, hasta que comenzaron a reír. 

El rubio se giró hacia Dom aún con la sonrisa en sus labios-No es justo, Dom, sabes que cada vez que me besas me voy por completo y no puedo pensar en nada excepto en que quiero más...

Dom sonrió ante la sinceridad de su chico y vovió a acercarse a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente-Lo sé-respondió.

-Ahora no estoy conduciendo-Toretto bajó la mirada a la boca de Brian, deleitándose con lo tentadora que se movía al hablar. Esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, quien fue el siguiente en bajar la mirada.

-Lo sé- pudo ver claramente como Brian lamió sus labios y no pudo evitar imitar el gesto, casi como si su lengua persiguiera la ajena. 

-Ahora puedes besarme sin peligro a que acabemos estampados contra algo-bromeó.

-Lo sé-dijo riendo por su comentario-, y si eso implica poder besarte... no me importaría quedar estampado contra lo que sea.

-Quiero que me beses-Brian prácticamente jadeó. Podía sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro y solo podía pensar en que quería más.

-Quiero besarte.

Como si ambos se leyeran la mente, saltaron a la vez hacia el otro, estrellando sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado, desesperados por sentir al otro.

 

FIN


End file.
